Mobile phones, as an electronic device widely used in modern society, have been encountered with increasingly strict requirements on operational convenience from users. One of the important factors for a mobile phone to be accommodated to the rapid changing consumer market is the ease of operation.
Recent designs of mobile phones usually focus on optimizing the software operation but often ignore the improvement on hardware operation. For example, a cell for use in a mobile phone, generally, is either an un-replaceable built-in one or a replaceable one. The un-replaceable (built-in) cell is known as having to be charged on demands. Therefore, under the circumstance where it's not available for an external charger, the design of replaceable cell is more advantageous.
One of the known structures for the mobile phone using a replaceable cell is to have a back cover into which a quadrate cell can be inserted; and during replacement of the cell, it has to, firstly, pry off the back cover and dig out the cell (in a switched-off state without power supply), then insert a new cell and re-assemble the back cover, and finally switch on the mobile phone for normal use. Such operation requires a large number of human labors and also costs considerable time, especially for those specific models with a back cover hard to be moved, which leads to challenge and difficulty for hand-disabled users; furthermore, it would result in damage to the mobile phone itself, and also plenty of dust and other impurities entering the mobile phone when the back cover thereof is removed, which bring in several hidden dangers for the normal use of the mobile phone.